<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Around by MorganBartonRomanoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266354">Look Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBartonRomanoff/pseuds/MorganBartonRomanoff'>MorganBartonRomanoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, For Lily 💜💜💜, Found Family, Happy birthday love, Reminiscing, Team as Family, can be read as both, let them be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBartonRomanoff/pseuds/MorganBartonRomanoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have never been more peaceful. Lincoln is hit with a realisation. He will never find a more perfect moment - every moment with Daisy is perfect. Every moment with Daisy will always be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts">daisylincs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, my sweet, darling, most beloved and treasured garlic friend! I will forever cherish and love you. You're one of a kind. Your heart can fit the Universe in it. I'll always be proud of you, I'll always be grateful and glad that I met you. I'll always be here for you when you need me. Thank you for making my days better 💖💖💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Lincoln stared across the dance floor from where he was sitting at their table. Daisy had remained static for about fifteen minutes, and then she’d jumped back into action. A soft smile tugged at his lips. She looked so happy, so at peace and carefree at Jemma’s side, dresses swishing together, twirling, having the time of their lives.</p><p class="western">The ceremony had been simple, just their closest people. Which basically consisted of the team, Jemma’s parents and Fitz’s mom. They’d said they didn’t need anyone else – their family was right by their side. Which, Lincoln thought, was both sweet and mostly accurate.</p><p class="western">Daisy met his eyes and curved a finger to call him over. Lincoln chuckled but complied nonetheless. He danced with them for a few minutes, until a slow song came along and the guests demanded for Mr. and Mrs. Fitzsimmons. Daisy pulled him to the side and nestled in his arms to watch contently her best friends.</p><p class="western">The weight in Lincoln’s pocket suddenly felt unbearable. He dropped a kiss to his girlfriend’s head and pulled her in the direction of the balcony, where gossamer curtains danced in the crisp spring wind.</p><p class="western">He couldn’t not think back to the first time they’d met, when she’d been looking for her family, for <em>herself</em>. When she’d been hostile to everyone in fear of… in fear of a lot of things. Yet, despite that, despite the unknown and the pain and the uncertainty, she’d trusted him, of all people. He thought back to the first hesitant attempts at flirting, at the damage they’d both been trying to overcome for the sake of something better, something perhaps promising. He still remembered their first kiss, the terrible place he’d been in and how stubborn and headstrong she’d been and how she’d pulled him out because she couldn’t <em>not</em> care. That’s just what her nature was, despite everything she’d gone through. She was kind and caring and she had an awfully strong sense of right and wrong. And if you asked him, she made the world turn with her sheer willpower.</p><p class="western">Lincoln had told her, more than once, that he didn’t deserve her. That she deserved <em>more</em>. And every time Daisy wouldthrown him to the ground with one of the holds May had taught her, growling at him that he didn’t get to make that decision for her. And then she’d show him just how much he meant to her. How much she loved him, even if she didn’t explicitly say the words.</p><p class="western">And now… now she was surrounded by everyone who loved her. She’d found her family – in fact, she’d realised she didn’t need to keep looking and longing for parents who would never feel about her or make her feel like the people in the room behind them. She was on top of the world, and he was lucky enough to be by her side.</p><p class="western">His heart swelled as a soft smile tugged at his lips and he turned to lean on the railing, looking down softly at the one person in the whole entire world who could make his heart do unimaginable things.</p><p class="western">Daisy grinned as she pressed herself to him, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Lincoln buried his hand in her hair and ran a thumb along her cheek.</p><p class="western">“I can’t believe they actually did it,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso. Lincoln kept one hand in his pocket, covering the object there in hesitation, the other resting on her back.</p><p class="western">“They deserve it.”</p><p class="western">“More than anyone I know,” Daisy agreed. Lincoln inhaled sharply, then took the leap, throwing away all of his insecurities.</p><p class="western">“More than us?”</p><p class="western">Daisy pulled away, looking at him in confusion. “What?” Lincoln took out the small velvet box, opening it quickly and focusing back on the most amazing woman he’d ever met in his life, on the panic in her eyes, the fear and the anxiety. His confidence wavered, but he couldn’t stop now. He <em>couldn't</em>.</p><p class="western">“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he admitted, “but seeing our friends tonight, how happy they are… I can’t wait for the perfect moment anymore, Daisy. I want us to be that –“</p><p class="western">“Yes,” she interrupted him. Lincoln blinked at her, and she nodded, once at first, and then vigorously, eyes shining with more than tears, with joy and love. He didn’t even care that he hadn’t gotten to the part with the actual question. Her answer was enough.</p><p class="western">He couldn’t contain his smile, even as they met each other in the middle for a searing kiss, erasing all their surroundings until all that was left was them, frozen in a moment of eternity.</p><p class="western">“I love you,” Daisy whispered in his lips when they finally broke away.</p><p class="western">“I will always love you,” Lincoln promised. She took a step back and let him slide the thin silver band on her finger, beaming down at the little daisy. Of course he’d picked that one. He’d probably specifically looked for it.</p><p class="western">She leaned up again, wrapping both her arms around her fiancé’s neck, dragging him back into another kiss. Fiancé. How nice that sounded. She giggled when they separated, actually <em>giggled</em> like a sap. What had the world come to in the matter of minutes?</p><p class="western">“We should wait to tell my family,” she suggested. “I don’t want to steal Jemma’s big day.”</p><p class="western">Lincoln’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he looked over her head. “Somehow, I don’t think that would be a problem.”</p><p class="western">Daisy whipped around, jaw dropping at the sight. Her friends stood at the balcony doors, pretending to be hiding behind the curtains, all of them grinning, and in May’s case just smiling proudly, like it was them that had just gotten engaged.</p><p class="western">“I’m so happy for you,” Jemma squealed as she dashed across the tiles to wrap her in a tight embrace.</p><p class="western">And Daisy thought, if that was what the rest of her life would be, overflowing with happiness, surrounded by her most favourite people in the world, who she loved to pieces, who loved her to pieces… She couldn’t wait for the rest of her life to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: <a href="https://ohwriteiforgot.tumblr.com">ohwriteiforgot</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>